BABY BABY
by Incredible Cholee 137
Summary: Yesung yang gelisah karena Heechul yang akan segera menyelesaikan masa wajib militernya. Ia tidak membenci Heechul, hanya mengkhawatirkan masa lalu antara Heechul dengan Siwon akan terulang lagi sementara ia tengah dalam masa wajib militernya. Bagaimana cara Siwon meyakinkan Yesung? BOYS LOVE. YEWON FIC. DON'T READ IF YOU YEWON ANTIST!


**BABY BABY**

Pairing: Yewon Yesung-Siwon

Main Cast: Siwon and Yesung

Genre: Romance, Drama, Fluffy

Rating: T

One Shot

Warning: Boys Love, BoyxBoy, OOC, Many Typos, Very Long Story, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer: The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves.

Summary: Yesung yang gelisah dengan sekembalinya Heechul dari tugas wajib militer. Ia meragukan eksistensinya dalam hati Siwon. Bagaimana cara Siwon meyakinkannya?

* * *

Tuk tuk tuk

Jemari Yesung tidak berhenti mengetuk meja dalam _private room_ Mobit sambil bersenandung.

"Hyung, kenapa senang sekali?"

Jongjin adik Yesung yang baru masuk ke dalam _private room_ mengambil kursi di samping Yesung dan meletakkan minumannya. Yesung hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Kembali asyik dengan senandung dan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas di wajahnya. Jongjin semakin heran melihat kakaknya, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya dan menelepon kekasihnya.

"Chagiyaaa…"

Biasanya Yesung suka terganggu dengan suara adiknya yang bermanjaan dengan kekasihnya seperti ini. Tapi kali ini ia hanya tersenyum, mengingat hal menyenangkan yang ia lakukan bersama kekasihnya tadi pagi. Hanya sarapan bersama, kecil bukan? Tapi itu bagai oase bagi hubungan Yesung dengan kekasihnya yang seperti gurun mengering kini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung meletakkan sepiring waffle dan secangkir espresso di meja makan dalam apartemen kekasihnya. Sementara ia hanya menyediakan kentang goreng dengan saus pedas untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau selalu sarapan dengan kentang goreng Yesungie?" tanya kekasihnya yang datang dari arah kamarnya dengan rambut basah.

"Dan kenapa kau selalu sarapan dengan waffle dan espresso Siwonnie?" jawab Yesung sambil mengerlingkan matanya lucu. Choi Siwon, itulah sosok kekasih Yesung.

"Hey setidaknya ini lebih sehat dari makananmu itu, tidak bagus untuk tenggorokanmu kau tau?"

"Cerewet, diam saja dan nikmati sarapanmu Tuan Sok Barat"

"Yess sir!"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa, kau ingin aku memanggilmu yess madam?" Siwon menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Yesung.

Yesung hanya mendengus, pura-pura kesal, kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Apa kegiatanmu hari ini?" tanya Siwon memecah keheningan.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kau pasti tau jawabannya kan?" jawab Yesung sarkatis.

"Sayangku, ini masih pagi ramahlah sedikit dan berikan aku senyummu. Kenapa aku tidak boleh bertanya pada kekasihku sendiri?"

"Dan kau darimana saja kemarin? Asyik bermain dengan teman-temanmu bahkan dini hari masih bersama sutradara John Lee?"

Siwon menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap Yesung,"Aku cuma memenuhi undangan teman-temanku."

"Demi Tuhan dia gay Siwonnie!" nada bicara Yesung mulai sedikit naik.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau pikir aku akan tergoda hmm?"

Siwon meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya, membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet di meja kemudian tangannya meraih jemari Yesung yang masih terdiam tidak menjawab. Yesung mengerti Siwon akan mengatakan sesuatu sehingga ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke dalam mata kekasihnya.

"Hey dengar, sebanyak apapun perempuan atau gay di luar sana yang mencoba menarik perhatianku, cuma kau yang menguasai perhatianku tidak akan bisa terbagi. Jadi kau jangan khawatir seperti ini." Kata Siwon meyakinkan.

Yesung hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, memasang wajah kesal.

**Cup**

"Dan jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Apalagi selca dengan wajah menggemaskan itu kemudian menguploadnya, itu illegal"

"Hahahahah…" Yesung tertawa sambil tangannya tetap dalam genggaman Siwon.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak wajahmu lucu sekali saat sok dewasa seperti itu. Ahh sudahlah aku harus segera ke Mobit ini sudah terlalu siang"

Yesung berdiri dan merapikan meja makan. Mengambil alat makan yang kotor dan menaruhnya di wastafel, biar Siwon saja yang membersihkannya nanti.

"Tunggu aku antar ya?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya Siwon mengambil kunci mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mampir ya, kau lihat kan bahkan aku tidak sempat mengganti piyamaku" kata Siwon ketika mereka telah berada di seberang Mobit, café milik keluarga Yesung.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, aku pergi ya" Yesung membenarkan topi dan kacamatanya dan hendak membuka pintu mobil ketika Siwon menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu" Yesung menoleh heran, kedua telapak tangan besar milik Siwon menangkup pipi Yesung.

Melepas kacamata yang Yesung kenakan dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Matamu cantik"

**Cup**

Siwon mencium kelopak mata Yesung yang reflek memejam.

"Hidungmu juga cantik"

**Cup**

Siwon mengecup hidung mancung Yesung kini. Matanya beralih menatap bibir Yesung. Yesung tau kemana arah Siwon hingga ia memajamkan matanya lagi.

**Cup**

Siwon mengecup bibirnya tanpa komentar seperti sebelumnya. Melepas kecupannya sebentar, kemudian membuka bibir Yesung dengan lidahnya. Yesung menurut, membuka sedikit bibirnya memberi jalan untuk Siwon. Siwon memagut mulut Yesung lembut, menikmati keintiman yang jarang mereka miliki, tanpa hasrat nafsu sedikitpun. Dada Yesung bergemuruh hebat menerima ciuman dalam kekasihnya, berterima kasih pada kaca mobil Siwon yang sangat gelap sehingga aktivitasnya tidak akan terlihat dari keluar.

"Hahh…aku bahkan sangat merindukanmu saat aku menciummu sedekat ini. Sudah pergilah" kata Siwon sesaat setelah melepas ciuman mereka.

"Tidak tau terima kasih" sungut Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, lagi.

Yesung mengenakan kacamatanya lagi dan akan membuka pintu mobil, ketika Siwon menarik tangannya lagi.

"Apa lagi Siwonnie?" tanya Yesung kesal.

Siwon mengambil paper bag di jok belakang mobilnya, memberikannya pada Yesung. Yesung mengintip isinya.

"Potato chips untuk kekasihku yang manis. Sudah pergilah Sayang, atau aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu keluar dari mobilku sekarang"

**Cup**

Yesung mencium pipi kiri Siwon cepat dan kemudian segera keluar dari mobilnya dengan senyum yang terus terukir di bibirnya yang memerah basah saat ini.

.

.

.

**Drrtt drrt drrrtt**

"Hyung ponselmu bergetar, ada panggilan kau tidak tau?" seru Jongjin membuyarkan lamunannya kakaknya yang seperti orang kasmaran sejak tadi.

"Ahh…" Yesung tersadar dan melihat ponselnya. Donghae. Ia menggeser tombol hijau di layarnya.

"Hallo Hae,,,"

"**Hyuuung…sibuk tidak hari ini?"**

Sapa suara di seberang sana seperti biasa, manja.

"Tidak, sepertinya aku hanya akan di Mobit. Kenapa Hae?"

"**Hyung kami mau kumpul, makan-makan di luar bersama Kangta Sunbae juga. Hyung juga ikut ya? Heechul hyung saja ikut?"**

Yesung menautkan alisnya saat mendengar nama itu disebut Donghae.

"Heechul hyung? Lalu siapa lagi yang ikut?" tanya Yesung ingin tau.

"**Kyuhyunnie, Hyukkie, Siwon hyung juga ikut"** jawab Donghae tanpa beban.

Yesung semakin menyatukan alisnya tidak suka.

"Ahh maaf Hae, lain kali saja aku ikut ya aku masih harus membantu Jongjin di café. Salam untuk semua yang nanti datang ya" Yesung memutus sambungan telponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya di seberang sana.

Tidak, ia tidak membenci Heechul tentu saja. Tapi ada hal sulit ketika nama Heechul dan Siwon kekasihnya disandingkan. Yesung hanya tersenyum miris.

'Posisimu akan digantikan oleh Heechul secepatnya, Kim Jongwoon'

Jongjin kembali dibuat heran oleh kakaknya, wajah yang secerah permen kapas sesaat tadi seakan tersapu mendung setelah menerima telpon dari Donghae. Suram.

.

.

.

Kim Heechul, nama lelaki cantik itu mengganggunya beberapa hari ini. Mereka tidak pernah memiliki hubungan yang buruk sebelumnya, sungguh. Hubungan mereka sangat baik malah, Heechul lah yang mengajarinya bagaimana harus broadcasting ketika pertama ia memiliki acara radio sendiri, Miracle For U. Heechul juga yang mengispirasinya memiliki hewan peliharaan agar tidak kesepian.

Lelaki itu begitu menyenangkan dan membawa suasana ceria dimana pun dia berada. Tapi itu dulu sebelum Hangeng, kekasihnya, memutuskan mundur dari Super Junior dan perusahaan kemudian pulang ke China dan hilang kontak sama sekali. Sejak saat itu Heechul menjadi penyendiri, pribadi yang kesepian meski tawa tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Sampai Siwon datang, menjadi penawar untuk Heechul dan mengembalikan senyum Heechul. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, bahkan hubungan mereka berkembang menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yesung yang awalnya bersimpati kepada Heechul, berbalik menjadi pihak yang tersakiti dan berusaha menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Karena sejak lama, diam-diam dia mencintai Siwon. Adik dalam grupnya yang ramah kepada semua orang.

Mereka berpisah ketika tiba-tiba Heechul memutuskan menunaikan wajib militer. Dan kini ketika ia juga sedang dalam masa wajib militer, yang artinya ia tidak bisa mendampingi Siwon dalam setiap performasi mereka, Heechul akan segera menyelesaikan kewajibannya. Ketakutannya membuncah ketika ia memikirkan hanya akan ada Siwon dan Heechul di panggung tanpa ada ia yang mengawasi. Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

**Drrt drrtt**

Ponselnya bergetar lagi, agak malas ia melirik layar ponselnya. Siwon meneleponnya. Antara enggan dan tetap ingin mengetahui kabar kekasihnya ia menggeser tombol hijau.

"**Yesungie"** sapa suara di seberang sana.

"Hmm"

"**Kau masih di Mobit? Aku jemput ya?"** Siwon tidak menyadari keengganan dalam suara kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak ada acara lagi?" Yesung balik bertanya.

"**Tidak ak…."**

"_**MaSi antarkan aku pulang ke dorm yaa"**_

Belum selesai Siwon berbicara, Yesung mendengar suara lain di seberang sana. Dan Yesung yakin, itu Heechul. Yesung diam memutuskan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"_**Yahh Simba kau tidak mendengarku ya?"**_ terdengar suara Heechul, bahkan masih memanggil Siwon dengan panggilan kesayangannya selagi mereka bersama dulu. Yesung menahan kesalnya.

"**Ahh Heechul hyung, memang Kyu kenapa, bukannya tadi kau akan pulang bersamanya?" **kali ini terdengar suara Siwon.

"_**Bocah itu akan menjemput Sungmin-nya aku juga tidak mau pulang bersama Donghae. Aissh kenapa mereka berpasangan semua sih? Simba antarkan aku yaaa" **_

Suara Heechul terdengar manja, bahkan Yesung pun tidak pernah merasa semanja itu. 'Jawab tidak Siwonnie' harap Yesung dalam hati.

"**Ahh iya hyung, aku antar"**

_Hang up_

Yesung menutup teleponnya, sudah tidak ada harapan.

Sedangkan Siwon yang di seberang sana, hanya mengumpat pelan saat menyadari sambungan telepon dengan kekasihnya terputus. Ini akan jadi masalah.

.

.

.

Siwon terdiam dalam Audi R8 Spyder miliknya, ia mengawasi café kekasihnya dari seberang jalan seperti tadi pagi. Ia hanya akan menunggu kekasihnya dari sini, tidak akan masuk dan membuat skandal baru. 30 menit sudah ia menunggu disini dan Yesung belum keluar juga, ini sudah hampir malam.

Ketika ia memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan Yesung beberapa hari belakangan yang tidak jauh-jauh dari masalah cemburu, Siwon menangkap bayangan kekasihnya itu akan keluar café. Mengenakan hoodie dan topi merah, serta kacamata hitam ia keluar dengan menunduk hingga menabrak jendela kaca di depannya. Siwon terkejut. Demi Tuhan, Yesung adalah orang yang lebih hafal dari siapapun dengan keadaan cafenya, mengapa bisa ia seceroboh itu menabrak kaca besar di depannya. Siwon semakin gelisah, ini benar-benar masalah.

Siwon keluar dari mobilnya ketika Yesung telah sampai di seberang jalan menghampiri mobilnya sendiri. Sedikit terkejut, tetapi kemudian mengacuhkan Siwon dan tetap berusaha membuka pintu mobilnya. Tetapi Siwon menahan lengannya dan menggandeng tangannya, menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon.

Sepanjang perjalan ke apartemen Siwon mereka hanya diam. Terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, masalah ini tidak cukup hanya dibicarakan di mobil.

"Yesungie kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon ketika mereka telah sampai di ruang tengah apartemen Siwon. Ia memandang Yesung dengan mata semelas mungkin.

"Aku kenapa? Kau pikir?"

"Masalah Heechul lagi?"

Yesung diam tidak menjawab. Siwon menarik lengan Yesung untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah bilang berapa kali, kau harus mempercayaiku. Aku dan Heechul hyung hanya berteman, selamanya akan begini. Jangan cemburu berlebihan Yesungie" kata Siwon sambil menggenggam jemari Yesung.

"Panggil aku Hyung, kau tidak sopan" ketus Yesung.

Siwon tau Yesung sedang marah jika begini,"Bicara lah apapun yang ingin kau bicarakan. Keluarkan semuanya sekarang".

"Aku tidak meragukanmu di masa sekarang Siwonnie, tapi di masa yang akan datang. Aku tidak akan di sampingmu saat di panggung, selama 2 tahun. Sementara Heechul hyung telah kembali. Aku tidak ingin berpikiran buruk tentangmu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menghapus masa lalu kalian begitu saja."

Siwon hanya terdiam mendengar kekasihnya. Yesung mengamati wajah serius Siwon dan melanjutkan bicara.

"Kalau itu cuma Kyuhyun, aku masih bisa menerima skinshipmu setidaknya dia adik kesayangan kita berdua. Skinshipmu dengan Eunhyuk pun aku sangat memakluminya, aku tau kau hanya ingin menggoda Donghae. Tapi jika membayangkan skinshipmu dengan Heechul hyung aku tidak bisa Siwonnie. Bagaimanapun kalian pernah memakai perasaan di setiap skinship kalian waktu itu. Jika dulu aku hanya bisa diam karena aku tidak memiliki posisi di hatimu, sekarang bolehkah aku keberatan?"

Yesung menarik napas sejenak, untuk kemudian melanjutkan keluh kesahnya.

"Aku memang tidak seperti Heechul hyung yang dengan mudah mengeluarkan perasaannya kepada siapapun. Aku tau kau juga membutuhkan perhatian lebih yang tidak dapat aku berikan di depan umum untukmu. Baiklah aku tau aku banyak kekurangan dalam memperlakukanmu, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak sakit hati saat melihatmu bersama Heechul hyung lagi."

Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan menunduk menahan airmatanya setelah itu. Hening. Tetap hening beberapa menit. Siwon tidak berkata apa-apa setelah Yesung mencurahkan isi hatinya, ini aneh. Yesung mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap wajah Siwon. Dan dia mendapati kekasihnya sedang menatapnya dengan lembut dan senyum bodohnya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Kau jelek, kau tau?" Yesung kesal.

"Iya, dan kau memang cantik, aku bisa apa?" Jawab Siwon sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Kau ini kenapa Siwonnie? Jangan berkata hal-hal bodoh"

"Kau tau kalimat tercerdas yang pernah aku katakan sepanjang hidupku adalah aku mencintaimu Yesungie"

Wajah Yesung merona seketika itu, dengan mata basah dan bibir yang mengerucut menggemaskan.

"Yaakk aisshh kau gila ya?"

"Bahkan jika aku gila pun aku rela tidak akan sembuh, asal tetap bisa mencintaimu" Jawaban Siwon semakin rancu. Yesung semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, aku membencimu!"

"Iya aku juga, aku sangat mencintaimu Yesungie"

"Diam kau, cari kekasih lain sana!" Yesung semakin kesal sekarang.

Seketika senyum Siwon hilang, matanya menajam dan wajahnya menjadi serius. Oke Yesung sedikit takut sekarang. Dia keterlaluan ya?

Siwon menghadapkan tubuh Yesung ke arahnya. Semakin menggenggam jemarinya dan mengelus punggung tangannya.

"Yesungie dengar, aku mengatakan ini dan aku harap kau mengerti tidak akan membahas ini lagi. Di hati Heechul hyung hanya ada Hangeng hyung, kau tau kan? Tidak akan ada yang menggantikan posisi Hangeng hyung di hatinya, begitupun aku. Jadi aku tidak akan kembali padanya"

"Jadi jika tidak ada Hangeng hyung, maka kau yang ada di hati Heechul hyung dan menjadi kekasihnya?"

"Ini tidak seperti itu, dengarkan aku dulu. Meskipun aku ada di hati seribu perempuan dan lelaki manapun, hanya ada kau di hatiku. Hatiku hanya kau yang menguasai, aku tidak punya daya apa-apa. Tega sekali kau mau melepasnya dan menyuruhku mencari kekasih lain, mana bisa?"

Yesung menundukkan wajahnya, tetapi kemudian Siwon meraih dagunya. Menatap jauh ke dalam matanya.

"Hanya kau yang aku butuhkan. Aku memang skinship dengan siapapun, aku mungkin juga akan lebih dekat dengan Heechul hyung di stage nanti. Tapi hanya ada kau tempat aku pulang. Tidak ada yang perhatian kepadaku sepertimu Yesungie, saat kau menghapus keringatku, saat menghanduki tubuhku yang basah dan memberiku minum, hanya kau yang melakukan itu untukku. Aku akan sangat kehilangan sosokmu di stage, tapi aku mohon tetaplah di sampingku di kehidupan nyataku."

Mata Yesung semakin basah sekarang. Ia meraih leher kokoh keasihnya, meredam tangisan disana. Siwon menenangkan Yesung dengan mengelus lembut punggungnya.

"Mulai sekarang percayalah kepadaku, sudah tidak akan ada lagi yang memperoleh hatiku selain kau kini. Jangan sakiti hatimu sendiri dengan rasa cemburumu. Hanya percaya kepadaku dan kita akan melewati apapun di depan kita dengan senang hati"

Yesung hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Kau tau sebenarnya aku ingin lebih memperbanyak skinship dengan Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun kekasihnya itu sangat menyebalkan saat marah" kata Siwon sambil mengecup pundak Yesung.

Yesung tertawa sekarang, melepas pelukan mereka dan memandang wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Hey kenapa mengenakan topimu terus sih?" tanya Siwon sesaat setelah kekasihnya melepas pelukannya.

"Rambutku jelek, ini terlalu pendek aku tidak bisa bergaya seperti Heechul hyung" Jawabnya sambil mempoutingkan bibirnya, LAGI.

Siwon melepas topi dari kepala Yesung, "Siapa bilang jelek? Kau bahkan lebih manis dengan rambut seperti ini. Lihat bahkan aku seperti memacari siswa Senior High School"

"Jangan merayuku"

"Dan bagaimana bisa kau menabrak pintu kaca tadi?"

"YAKKK DIAM KAU KUDA!"

•••

**You're too much, thank you Baby**

**You're too pretty**

**There's not a thing that can stop me from looking at you**

**I always look at only you Baby**

**END**

A/N: I created this fic to **Niblonk Nina**, full dedicated. Puas ya kamu meracuniku? Aku tau Nightmare chapter 2 bahkan belum selesai. Besok doakan, asal nggak ada Yewon lagi yang tiba-tiba nemplok di otakku, ato Hanchul yang membirukan hatiku. Butuh Kangmin dan Kyumin biar bisa nyelesaiin Nightmare sih. Fic ini sama sekali nggak dibaca lagi jadi maaf jika bertebaran typos ya, karena ini buat Nina jadi nggak pake di-beta-in, kejutan ceritanya. Dan yang minta ultimate bias-nya diukekan,aku nggak bisaaaaaa mueheheh

Oia siders di screenplays menyeramkan yaa, tapi kalo nggak review berarti kekurangan saya banget sih. Makasih aja udah baca.


End file.
